This invention relates generally to reclining chairs and, in particular, to an improved actuation mechanism for use in high-leg reclining chairs.
Traditionally, reclining chairs are equipped with an actuation mechanism for operatively interconnecting a seat assembly to a stationary chair frame for movement between an "upright" position and various "reclined" positions. As an additional comfort feature, the actuation mechanism may also be adapted to move an extensible leg rest assembly between a retracted (i.e., "stowed") position and a protracted (i.e., "extended") operative position. Moreover, such actuation mechanisms typically include a combination of mechanical linkages that can be selectively actuated for causing concurrent and independent reclining movement of the seat assembly in coordination with extensible movement of the leg rest assembly.
In most reclining chairs, the actuation mechanism is concealed by a chair frame which extends substantially to the floor. However, it is also known to confine the actuation mechanism under the seat in chair frames that are supported "off-the-floor" on four exposed legs, such chairs being commonly referred to in the furniture industry as "high-leg" recliners. While a number of such high-leg recliners are currently known, furniture manufacturers are continually striving to develop improved actuation mechanisms for reducing system complexity and cost while concomitantly improving system operation and occupant comfort. Furthermore, there is a continuing desire to develop improved fabrication and assembly techniques which will result in reduced costs while promoting increased efficiency and improved product quality.